


Sacrifice

by dancerinthedark101



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ALL THE SPOILERS, Alternate Ending, Angst, Bromance, Episode: Ignis, Feels, Gen, Ignis POV, Ignis is too good for this world, Main Game Spoilers, Post Episode: Ignis, Spoilers, don't read if you haven't played
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerinthedark101/pseuds/dancerinthedark101
Summary: Ignis thinks back on how they got to this moment.[NOTE: Please do not read if you haven't completed BOTH endings of Episode: Ignis. There are spoilers]





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> FEELS. All the feels! Man, what a ride. Episode: Ignis was amazing. I stayed up until 4.30am playing it this morning and soon as I'd finished (and had about 3hrs sleep), I just HAD to write something. 
> 
> It's kinda short, and I don't know if its any good, but I hope you like it anyway :)

Seeing Noctis – alive – on the throne was the most amazing, humbling and beautiful thing Ignis had ever seen. He would never forget the visions. To watch as his friend was dragged along by the Astrals in their asinine plot to bring an end to the scourge _they created…_ it was too much. Seeing those blades pierce Noctis’ body… and then the final blow, done with his father’s own sword.

The image of Noct’s body on the throne would haunt Ignis till his dying day and he had made a solemn vow to _never_ let it happen.

Ignis had never spoken to Noct, or any of the others, of what he had seen in Altissia that day. That moment with Ardyn, he would have put the ring on. Some days he still felt like he _should_ have put the ring on. He often wondered how it would have turned out if he had. Those visions had been a deciding factor in his choices that day and even though he wondered what could have been, he never once regretted the decision he made.

Waking up in Zegnautus Keep had been an adventure in itself. Fighting off the daemons and then confronting Ardyn in battle... many times Ignis thought about how he had left Noctis lying on the altar, still unconscious. Was he still alive? How could he have  _left him?_  

Ignis had been ready to sacrifice his life for Noctis. Putting on the ring had been excruciating. The pain that accompanied the power was immense and all encompassing, like wildfire burning through his veins.  He kept fighting for as long as he could, but even with the fraction of the power of the ring coursing through him, it wasn't enough. So when Ignis was given one final choice... he said yes. 

Sacrificing himself for Noctis was something that required no thought. 

When it was done and Ardyn was gone, Ignis lay near death on the floor of the Crystal room, the power from the Kings of Lucis having dissipated. He could feel his body starting to shut down and when the sounds of footsteps racing across metal flooring reached his ears, Ignis thought he was hearing things. 

It was Noct. Gladio and Prompto were with him also. 

Immediately the ring was forcefully pulled off his finger. The pain vanished with it, but was instantly replaced with a bone-weary tiredness. 

"Noct..."

Noctis called to his ancestors, asking for their guidance and help to protect his friends. The Crystal started to glow and a warming, healing light was cast over them, Ignis letting himself be pulled into a sitting position before leaning against Gladio. 

Watching Noct disappear into the Crystal had been tough. Exhausted and injured, Ignis had not been able to lift a finger to stop him. He remembered hearing Prompto’s tears as the burst of light faded and Noctis was nowhere to be seen. Gladio had a firm hold on his shoulder, both in an attempt to stop his struggles and for support.

“Let him go,” Gladio had whispered, voice rough. “He needs to do this.”

So Ignis did. It went against every molecule in his body; he had been trained to support Noctis in everything he did since a very young age, ever since King Regis had introduced the two of them.

Ten years passed. When Noct faded into the Crystal, they were unaware of how long he would be gone. The world was thrown into complete darkness, daemons scouring the countryside. Many outposts were destroyed as the daemons rampaged and after a while only Lestallum and a few other places were left.

They didn’t let that stop them.

Ignis, Gladio and Prompto spent those ten years helping others through the difficult time and training –training to be the Crownsguard they knew their King would need when he returned.

Now, after it was all over, Ignis thought about what was said before they ventured into the Citadel to confront Ardyn.

“ _For ten years, everything we have done has been in preparation for this day.”_

“ _And today, we finish it._

_Today, we walk tall… together.”_

They stood together, they fought together, they _survived_ together.

Ignis closed his eyes as the first rays of the rising sun warmed his skin. He took a deep breath as immediately the air started to feel cleaner, the heavy weight of the scourge gone from the world. A light breeze ruffled his hair and upon opening his eyes, Ignis was treated to a magnificent sight.

Noctis.

He was standing a short distance from them, staring out over the Citadel steps at the ruined city of Insomnia, once again bathed in sunlight. From his current position, Ignis could see the smile adorning his features. It was something he had not been witness to for many, many years.

“I had forgotten what the sun feels like…” The words were whispered, quiet enough they almost disappeared in the breeze.

Ignis had just been thinking the very same thing. It was amazing how quickly one forgot a sensation when deprived of it for a length of time. It was true for the most part.

He had never forgotten Noct’s voice.

It was slightly deeper than he had remembered, but it was still the same. Even the way he spoke had not changed; a mismatch of proper royal etiquette and lazy teenage boy. Although, none of them were that young anymore…

“We’ll need to build a memorial,” Noct spoke as his smile vanished, still gazing over the ruins of his city. It would take some time before they would be able restore Insomnia to it’s former glory, but Ignis had no doubt that it would be done.

There had been many losses over the journey – too many – and they would be mourned for quite some time. Ignis knew Noct would struggle now that his task had been completed. He had never been able to mourn properly for his father and Lady Lunafreya.

Looking at his King now, it was clear that’s what he was thinking about.

They were standing in the very spot where Noctis saw his father last.

There were tears in Noct’s eyes as he turned back to face the Citadel. “I never got to say goodbye.”

“He knew, Noct. Of that, I am certain.”

A tenuous smile.

Ignis couldn’t help the immense wave of proud that spread through him as Noct steeled himself, wiped away the tears, pulled his shoulders back, chin titled up and stood tall.

Gone was the slightly shy Prince that shirked his duties.

In his place stood a King that had been ready to make the ultimate sacrifice to save his people and the world; a King that Ignis was proud to serve, stand beside and call his friend.

Ignis bowed.

“ _Your Majesty.”_

A smile.

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel this alternate ending has opened up SO MANY POSSIBILITIES. When the scenes were playing, I was sitting on the edge of my bed, tears in my eyes, mouth open in shock. Ep; Ignis is seriously one hell of a rollercoaster. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little drabble of mine. I hope it makes sense! (Sleep deprived author lol). Please let me know what you thought - of this fic and the game! 
> 
> I do plan to write more in this little 'verse too :D
> 
> [Extra note: I have almost finished the next chapter of Insomniac Dreams! Keep a lookout for that in the next few days]


End file.
